


Desiderio

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Missing Moments, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, What-If, before canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Pre-canon:chi fu la donna con cui Rezo il Chierico Rosso trascorse gli anni della sua giovinezza- colei che sarebbe diventata la nonna o la bisnonna di Zelgadis?





	Desiderio

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa OS nasce grazie all’iniziativa Ripopoliamo i fandom de Il Giardino di Efp_**  
>   
> 
>  _Cappello per chi non conosce il contesto ma vuole leggere questa OS: Rezo il Cherico Rosso è il villain di un cartone un po’ delirante, Slayers, di cui sto tentando di rianimare il fandom ormai decomposto._  
>  Si tratta di un chierico (classe divina nei giochi di ruolo alla Dungeons and Dragons) dagli enormi poteri magici e di guarigione; tuttavia, egli non riesca a curare la cecità di cui è affetto fin dalla nascita e che ha natura demoniaca (ma lui lo scoprirà molto tardi)  
> Personaggio tragico, Rezo è destinato a impazzire, ossessionato dalla propria malattia fino al punto di infliggere a coloro che lo amano atroci sofferenze. Della sua famiglia, di cui gli resta solo un nipote al quale ha fatto qualcosa di terribile, non sappiamo più nulla. Per chi è abituée del fandom: c _ome sappiamo, Zelgadiss Greywords è il nipote o il bisnipote di Rezo (un errore di traduzione lo aveva fatto passare come “nipote e bis-nipote di Rezo”, facendone in pratica il frutto di incesti seriali). Rezo, come confermato in un’intervista da Kanzaka, è un Greywords egli stesso._  
>  _Tuttavia, perché Zelgadis sia nipote o bisnipote, Rezo deve essere stato sposato, a un certo punto della sua lunghissima vita, o deve aver avuto una compagna della quale, però, non sappiamo nulla._  
>  _I miei due cent sulla questione._
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 _Blind to the gemstone alone_  
A smile from a frown circles round  
Should he stay or should he go  
Let him shout a rage so strong  
A rage that knows no right or wrong  
And take a little piece of you  
[_Strange Kind of Love_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y3Cy7B9x0qk), Peter Murphy  
 

 

  
  
**L** a donna che gli avevano portato aveva circa vent’anni; l’avevano sospinta fin sotto le mura della sua casa a forza, chi trascinandola per i lembi della veste, chi pungolandola di spalle con il forcone in mano.  
Era una strega, gridavano a gran voce. Era stata vista compiere dei rituali notturni e cogliere erbe velenose nei pressi della palude. Avevano paura per i loro bambini, non volevano certe stregonerie nel loro villaggio.  
Il podestà, ser Guisborne, che la conosceva, non era d’accordo con il popolo; tuttavia, non aveva fretta di esprimersi troppo apertamente in favore della donna. Era una straniera, una vedova, e mentre lui sarebbe rimasto in quel luogo anche dopo che lei avesse tolto il disturbo- uccisa o esiliata- lei non era del posto e avrebbe potuto andarsene così com’era venuta in un giorno di ottobre. Non se la sentiva di rischiare, insomma.  
Tuttavia, poiché il Chierico Rosso era rispettato e riverito quanto un’autorità civile, il podestà ebbe la brillante idea di suggerire che venisse chiamato in causa.  
“Che gli si sottoponga il caso”, aveva detto, arricciandosi i baffi con un certo sussiego. In realtà, sudava freddo; era stato più che felice alla prospettiva di rimettere la responsabilità del giudizio finale a un uomo per cui la gente nutriva una devozione difficilmente scalfibile (a differenza della sua reputazione).  
Eccoli là sotto, dunque, assiepati come una mandria: puzzavano come le bestie, dato che faceva un gran caldo. Rezo li udì dalla torretta del suo studio; vociavano come stormi di cornacchie e gli impedivano di concentrarsi sul tomo di alchimia che aveva appena spalancato sul grande tavolo rivestito in cuoio marocchino, e da cui il piccolo automa creato appositamente allo scopo stava leggendo con voce monocorde un passo alquanto contorto sulle simbologie legate ai fluidi epatici.  
Appoggiandosi al suo bastone, scese lungo l’angusta scala a chiocciola che dalle sue stanze conduceva ai piani inferiori. Il tintinnio dei sonagli assicurati in cima alla staffa rimbombava contro le pareti, dandogli la misura dello spazio circostante.  
Quando si affacciò al portone, la gente smise improvvisamente di schiamazzare.  
Udì il podestà- non poteva sbagliarsi: passo pesante, irregolare, un fiato ispessito dal vino e dalla troppa carne, l’odore acidulo dell’uricemia che già ne inquinava il sangue e presto lo avrebbe condotto all’idropisia- che avanzava. Accanto a lui, sentì frusciare una veste e risonare degli anelli metallici.  
Una donna.  
Una donna giovane, dalla pelle scura.  
Una giovane donna bruna, nel pieno dell’età fertile.  
Una donna con bracciali di rame ai polsi sottili; mestruazioni, terra smossa, profumo di aconito, foglie nei capelli.  
Sentiva tutto questo, e molto altro ancora, e il suo sangue vibrò della percezione di un altro essere dotato di magia.  
Si sostenne con entrambe le mani strette attorno al bastone.  
\- Che cosa vi spinge alla mia porta, brava gente?  
\- Eccellenza, perdonate il disturbo ma questa donna sta creando un po’ di scompiglio in città. La gente è preoccupata dalla sua stravaganza; temono che si tratti di una fattucchiera venuta a gettare il malocchio su di loro e sulle loro case.  
I sonagli della donna crepitarono: Rezo aspirò il profumo incomparabilmente dolce della magia femminile.  
\- Come ti chiami?- le chiese, trattenendo a stento l’eccitazione dietro il contegno di apparente gravità che ci si attendeva da lui- uno dei Cinque Saggi del suo tempo, e forse il più amato.  
\- Si chiama Muna, Ecellenza- si affettò rispondere il podestà.  
Rezo storse la bocca in un’espressione di vago disappunto che per un attimo ne oscurò il volto, così magro ed austero da impressionare spesso le folle che vi ravvisavano un sicuro segno di santità. Voleva sentire la voce della straniera perché lui, un povero cieco, sapeva bene quanto potere si nasconda nella voce delle persone.  
La donna sembrò indovinare il suo pensiero: inaspettatamente, e ignorando l’ostilità che la circondava così come l’introduzione del podestà, parlò.  
\- Ser Guisborne è in difficoltà, “eccellenza”. La buona gente del villaggio vuole la mia testa e, prevedibilmente, se non l’avrà si accontenterà della prima che riesce a spiccare dal collo di qualcun altro. Poiché la vostra è fuori discussione, non resta che quella del podestà.

Rezo sorrise; le palpebre tremarono leggermente sopra i suoi inutili, inutili occhi che non conoscevano la distanza fra la tenebra e il giorno.  
\- Voi siete una donna che non si perde in discussioni oziose, non è vero?  
\- Io sono un medico. Le parole non sono mai state il mio mestiere.  
\- La gente, qui, dice che siete una strega, voi dite di essere un medico. A chi dovrei credere?  
\- Che ve ne importa? Non è sufficiente che facciate quello che si aspettano da voi?  
La voce della donna era sottile e tagliente come ossidiana; il suo odore era scuro e scintillante come l’ossidiana; forse anche i suoi occhi e i suoi capelli…  
\- Di che colore sono i vostri capelli?  
La donna tacque; nel suo silenzio, Rezo avvertì un certo stupore e non poté trattenersi dal sogghignare.  
\- Se anche ve lo dicessi, cosa cambierebbe? Di certo non lo avete mai visto.  
La gente iniziò a schiamazzare e persino il podestà di ritenne in dovere di intervenire a riprendere la donna per la sua sfacciataggine, ma Rezo alzò una mano e fece loro segno di tacere.  
\- Per quel che ne sapete, potrei aver perso la vista dopo la nascita, o persino pochi anni fa.  
\- No, sono sicura di quello che dico- rispose la donna- Voi vi muovete come qualcuno che non ha mai posseduto la facoltà di vedere.  
Il podestà si mosse nervosamente; una zaffata del suo sudore aspro investì Rezo che inavvertitamente espirò per respingere l’odore fuori dalle proprie narici.  
Il Chierico scostò il battente di legno; i cardini di bronzo cigolarono nel silenzio rotto solo dal ronzare delle insistenti mosche estive. Se avesse potuto vedere, ne era certo, sotto i suoi occhi si sarebbe allungata violenta una lama di sole che dallo spiazzo polveroso si riversava nell’ombra e nella quiete dell’androne.  
\- Vi prego, ser Guisborne…  
Il connestabile si affrettò ad avvicinarglisi: indossava vesti ruvide che sfrigolavano contro la rozza pelle cotta dal sole. Si chinò verso di lui porgendogli un orecchio nascosto fra i ciuffi di capelli dal sentore stantio.  
\- Questa donna potrebbe davvero essere un medico. Tuttavia, per poterne essere certo, ho bisogno di trascorrere del tempo in sua compagnia. Non sarebbe la prima volta che un volgare ciarlatano vuol contrabbandarsi per maestro nelle nobili arti mediche, e le domande che mi consentirebbero di dirimere la questione sono troppo complesse perché la brava gente del villaggio possa capirci qualcosa. Finirei solo per confondere loro le idee.  
Dite loro che la sottoporrò a un rito di benedizione per vedere se sia posseduta da qualche spirito maligno e che, se vorranno, riceverò ciascuno di loro privatamente. Sospetto che più di uno si sia avvalso dei suoi servigi, ma naturalmente non lo ammetterebbero mai davanti agli altri.  
\- Naturalmente, naturalmente- si affrettò a bofonchiare il podestà; era chiaro che anche lui doveva aver chiesto aiuto alla donna e si trovava adesso a non poter testimoniare a suo favore per timore di essere accusato di creduloneria o, peggio, di averle commissionato qualche nefandezza.  
\- Lascio a voi questo delicato compito; ho fiducia che saprete muovervi con la vostra consueta sensibilità.  
\- Ma certo, certo- ripeté ancora ser Guisborne, un uomo di buon cuore ma di cui i posteri non correvano il rischio di ricordare le doti di fine politico- Contate pure su di me, Eccellenza.  
\- Favorite, vi prego- disse il chierico alla donna.

  
Mentre, dopo qualche istante di esitazione, lei varcava la soglia della sua casa, Rezo ne aspirò ancora il potere e la selvaggia bellezza che si gonfiavano in una rossa scia intorno ai suoi sensi di infermo.  
Immaginò la sagoma del suo piede bruno che tagliava il raggio di sole e veniva assorbita nell’azzurra penombra di cui erano circondati.  
Il suo mondo, fatto di forme e di visioni delle quali non poteva sperare di verificare l’esattezza, era un luogo strano: un giardino deforme, macchiato di disordinate sensazioni a cui tollerava a volte di dare l’inesatto nome di “colori”.  
Sentì lo spazio intorno a loro, come una corolla, e riuscì ad indovinarla vicino a sé, intimidita dal buio del luogo e dall’alta figura dell’uomo sconosciuto che l’aveva salvata dal rancore della folla per condurla forse al sicuro, forse incontro a nuovi e ancor più oscuri pericoli.  
Le afferrò la mano: la pelle era morbida come l’aveva desiderata.  
\- Muna...vuol dire desiderio, non è così?- disse.  
Lei ritrasse le dita e inspirò. Mosse qualche passo nell’oscurità: non era cieca, dunque non aveva speranze. Inciampò e lui le fu sopra per afferrarla prima che cadesse.  
\- Voi siete un sant’uomo. Non perdete il vostro tempo con…  
\- Io ho aspettato molti anni di poter trovare qualcuno con cui parlare dei miei studi. Sono così felice che siate venuta qui, in questo villaggio.  
\- Non posso accettare il vostro aiuto- rispose bruscamente la donna.  
Nel buio, Rezo la sentiva tiepida, nervosa. Si scaldava al vibrare del suo orgoglio.  
\- Muna, vi propongo uno scambio del tutto onesto. Io vi aiuterò con questi poveri bifolchi, voi mi assisterete con le vostre conoscenze di botanica e farmacologia.  
\- Come sapete che…?  
Lui sorrise, sospingendola delicatamente verso la scala che conduceva al suo studio.  
I capelli di lei gli solleticarono il naso prima che lei si scostasse saltando sul primo gradino, trepidante e ostinata come un passero.  
\- Ho già sentito parlare di voi, sapete? Anzi, vi dirò, potrei quasi dire che vi aspettavo...  
 

**FINE**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

  
  
 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nota finale:  
> Sto lavorando a un paio di originali davvero toste e non pubblicherò finché non le avrò terminate; nel frattempo, però, sono felice di scribacchiare qualche fanfiction su Slayers perché Rezo è un personaggio al quale sono legata da un grande amore e da una grande passione per la sua vicenda tragica di uomo nobile, di scienza e di fede, che viene corrotto in essere crudele e in mostro dalla sua incapacità di accettare un limite doloroso com'è quello della cecità.  
> Erano anni che cercavo di scrivere su di lui; molti miei personaggi originali portano la traccia di questa mia ossessione per il Chierico, santo e dannato allo stesso tempo, e sono contentissima che l'iniziativa mi abbia dato modo di scrivere anche solo questa piccola cosa senza pretese su uno dei miei beniamini di sempre.


End file.
